


love never dies

by lesbianbey



Series: tumblr sentence ask prompts [7]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, also um I really like this pairing lowkey, love never dies and this fic is proof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: wanda wants to assess her relationship with ms. green.( request: ms. green/wanda + "for you, anything." )





	love never dies

sometimes ms. green envied ezekiel figuero because he can sway anyone with his fucking words. he made mylene fall for him and convinced yale to accept him despite the bullshit he pulled back during the fall. she wishes that maybe he would offer some of his skills onto her, because god - she needs it.

ok, yeah, she's already dating wanda but she wants wanda to fall in love with her - maybe leave her current boyfriend and pursue something long term. they went on several dates in the past year, ever since ezekiel walked out that one time to chase mr. gunns down but only in secret because 'leon can't know and zeke surely can't know either'. but knows ezekiel dislikes leon and maybe hearing his aunt in a better relationship with someone else wouldn't be too bad.

after all - there are a lot of non straight people walking this earth.

she's on another date with wanda and on the way there her old student marcus kipling almost catches them. she easily evades that because it always traces back to her students no matter what.

they're just enjoying each other until wanda says something. "I'm thinking of breaking up with leon."

"what makes this time different?" her tone sounds pessimistic, and she doesn't really regret it.

"it ain't working out no more. I keep prioritizing him over the people I care about - months back, I kicked zeke out in the midst of them arguing...and for months, I've been hiding this relationship we have just because of him. I thought about it for a while."

ms. green can tell this was genuine. she can see it written all over wanda's face. she smiles and takes wanda's hand, bringing it to her lips and kissing it. "you'll really do that for me."

wanda nods. "for you, anything."

ms. green closes the gap between them, feeling even more free than before. she enjoys the company of her girlfriend, kissing her, touching her, making her feel loved - because fuck, she deserves it.


End file.
